ultra_fan_parodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraseven Belial
Ultraseven Belial was a very powerful Ultra Warrior that betrayed the Land of Seven after succumbing to greed and attempting to steal the Seven Spark. After his failure, he was banished and transformed by Rayblood into an Ultra Reionics. History In ancient times, Ultraseven Belial served alongside Ultraseven Ken in the Seven Garrison. The two fought together in the Great Seven War against Alien Empera, who impressed Belial with his power. Afterwards when Ken was elevated to the position of the Seven Garrison's Supreme Commander and not him, Belial was consumed mentally by his hurt pride, and decided to siphon energy from the Seven Spark to obtain more power. However, its light was too strong to resist, causing Belial to cry out in pain. He was captured by the Seven Garrison and exiled from the Land of Seven for his heinous crime. After landing on a deserted planetoid, the spirit of Alien Rayblood appeared and baptised the Ultra Warrior into a Reionics. Bestowed with the Giga Battle Nizer and with his army of 100 monsters, he attacked the Land of Seven for revenge. All the while, he was receiving encouragement from Rayblood to destroy the Ultras once and for all. Defeating Zoffy, Marie and Ken, Ultraseven King appeared, making it clear that Belial dishonoured the Land of Seven, and sealed him away in the core of the newly formed space prison which became the moon of the Land of Seven. Ultraseven King then sealed the Giga Battle Nizer in the Valley of Flames. Hundreds of years later, he was freed by an Alien Zarab who gave him back his Giga Battle Nizer in hopes of the two forming an alliance. Instead, Belial betrayed and killed Zarab and is attacked by Ultraseven Taro and a group of Ultra Warriors. Defeating all save Taro, the two fell towards the Land of Seven. Standing up to reveal a defeated Taro, he began to attack the other Ultrsevens, including the likes of Ultraseven Great, Ultraseven Powered, the Seven Force, Yullian, Ultraseven Neos, Ultraman 21, Ultraseven Max, Ultraseven Xenon, Zoffy, Ultraman and Ultraseven. While fighting and defeating almost all of the Ultra heroes, he went inside the Seven Spark Tower, defeating the last wave of heroes and started to fight Father of Seven. During the fight, Father of Seven was initially defeating Belial, but Belial attacked him with the Giga Battle Nizer on the scar he gained when he fought with Alien Empera, hurting him and defeated him. Mother of Seven attacked him but Belial withstood her attacks and violently defeated her as well. Belial was about to kill both Ken and Marie, but when he fired his beam, Taro appeared and risked his life to save his parents. Belial didn't kill them, but he took away the Seven Spark, leaving the planet dark, and every Ultra Warrior was left helplessly frozen being (except for Ultraman, Ultraseven and Ultraseven Mebius) , with only a bit of light being saved by Taro. Ultraseven Belial arrived at the Monster Graveyard, where he used the Seven Spark to revive his entire army of monsters, forming the Belial Army. As the survivors of his attack arrived, Belial was surprised to see the Seven Brothers, but he was more surprised when he saw Rei. After the young Reionics refused an offer to join him, Belial released his entire army at once. Having weakened the Ultras, Belial brainwashed both Rei and his Gomora against their own comrades until ZAP SPACY arrives with Ultraseven Dyna, and Belial starts to fight with Dyna. Seeing how the team freed Rei, Belial tried to eliminate them but Ultraman shielded them and sent his Ultra Slash in a last resort tactic. As Ultraman collapses, a strange figure dashed in and rescued him. Responding to Belial's question, the Ultra, filled with anger at the death of his father, revealed himself to be Ultraseven Zero and proceeded to finish off the remaining monsters easily. He started to fight Belial, disarming him and throwing away his Giga Battle Nizer, leaving Belial in a weakened state, and defeated him, throwing him to the lake of fire in the Graveyard. However, an earthquake occurred, and the souls of the monsters and Belial combined into Beryudora. The Ultras started fighting him, and after Zero was chosen by the light and given a new weapon, he went directly, supported by the Seven Brothers, and slashed Belial with the Twin Zero Sword and defeated him. Belial declared he would return and Zero responded that he would be waiting. Belial vanished and the monster exploded, finishing Belial's reign of terror. Afterwards, the Ultras returned to the Land of Seven and returned the Seven Spark, restoring the planet and bringing peace once again to Nebula M77. Just Seven. Just Seven. Just Seven Just Seven Just Seven J̺̭̰͙̞͔̬͈ͫ͐ͤͯ̐u̪͔̲̤̥͚̬̠̐̄̐ͮͩ̄s̰̦̗̰ͣ̽ͪͯͨ̃t̼͕̆ͦͧͩ ̭͙̘̪͗ͅS̘̱̦̱̞ͣ̇̊̑ͅĕ͓̺͎̖̗̞͇͐ͥ̃̈́̑̈ͤv͓̹͌̽̃̉̋̓͊̚e̥̪̲̜͙̝͊̐̈ǹ͎̞̦̩̐ ͕̠̙͔̦̗̏̎͂ͦ̒͛J̮̥͍̳͈̞͉̘̏ͫ͑̐̃̾ͣṷ̥̙̉̈́š̱̺̖̤͇̙̜ͬͥ̉t̯̟̰̣̟̹͔̬̘̉̒̽̏̀ͥ̾̈ ͚̼͉̺̯͇̒ͧ̿̋S̼̜͙̲̪̼ͬ̈̍̋ẻ͔͕̬͇̩̹̂̃͗̆͋v̝͔̰͇͕̪̘͂͌͋͊̉e̩͔̩͇͌̈ͤ̄̈ͦn͈̻͉̞̬̘ͨ̉ͩ́̓ ̰͕̯̜͎̼̬ͣ͊ͮ̎ͨͬ͛ͩJ̘͎̟͂ͫ̅͊̿̑ͯͧͯu͔̤̯͙̱̝̹͑͑͌ͮs͔̥̻̗͊̆̔t̫̖͉͖̱̣̞ͫͬ̍ͩ͒ ̪̫̼̞̱̤̯̽̒̓ͤ̃̄ͦ͒ͅS̩͖͎̘͎͈̎̄͂e̖̖̪͖ͮ̇ͩv̗ͧ̊̇̐͛ͯ͂̚e̗͖̮̰ͩͯ̎̎ͬ̚n͇̲̟̫̭͉̼̻͌ͦ̍̂ͥ̍͂ͧ̑ ͇̜̠̥̦̲ͤ̍ͦͅJ̝̭͔͔͎̼͖̄̎ͫ̿ͮŭ̹̤̫͈ͯ͂͗ͣ̔ͣ̿̒s̠̰̔̽̎ͪt̰̳̟̳͚̟͕͇́̅̏̀̅͛̈́́̉ ̦̄͐S͈̰͔̥ͦ͒͆e̦̭͔̤ͤ̊̀̾̊ͦ̚ṽ̺̤̮̙̜͙̫̺̿̾̔ͩͅê͙͔̭͔̲̣ͤ̂͌ͅn̥͔͉ͯ̓̽ͧ̍́͑ ̬̲̮͎̦ͥͦ̉J̲͍̦͋̊u̮̟̭̬͉̮̟̝͒̀͊̏̏s͍̝͖̲̖͈̎͋ͯ̓ͭ̏t̼̖̯̯̣̖ͨ͛̒͂͐ͪ̐̚ ̪̭̺͕̖̘̞̜ͯͥ̓ͦ̅̈ͣͥ̔S͖̻̗̫̬̭͊ͮ̇e̥̹̬̩̝̖̺͛̾͐ͪ̓ͅv̘̗ͥ̈̅̊ͅe̜̒̂̂͆ͮn̦̈ͬͫ͒ Category:MoarCrossovers Category:Parody Ultras Category:Variants of existing Ultras Category:Evil Ultras Category:Ultraseven Variations